Darkness
by hannahjap
Summary: Perhaps a bit light for an M rate, but I wanted to be safe. Oneshot set in between Mello leaving the orphanage and reappearing at 21. MelloxNear. Enjoy.


The evening had passed drearily into a mellow night; the sky outside was almost cloudless, and the air itself seemed lethargic. It was summer, and it wasn't too dark outside. Bright enough to pick out the buildings on the skyline. Dark enough to ignore them. It was quiet too, almost to the degree of eeriness. There were no birds sniggering outside the window, it was too high up to be bothered by the sounds of cars and everyone else in the vicinity was either asleep or occupied. So it was silent, and just dark enough. Which made sure the sound of soft footsteps outside the door were given the same attention as an orchestra.

The boy sitting in the middle of the carpet tensed; aware that no-one in his employ would be creeping around outside his room at this hour. And if not them, then who? This place was air tight with security. For anyone to get in, they would have to be practically as clever as him. His eyes widened with the thought.

Judging by the continued care the stranger was taking with their steps, he reasoned that they did not yet know that they had been detected. And it sounded as if they were right outside. Near waited. It was almost certainly he that they were looking for, so there was no need to do anything but wait. Even if waiting was awfully, uncomfortably tense.

Whoever was outside had stopped moving. Near could see the shadows of their feet causing breaks in the thin line of light under the door. They paused, as if they were deliberately trying to draw out the waiting phase; deliberately torturing him with it. The handle was pressed down, and the door was noiselessly pushed inwards.

They looked very different from the last time. He had grown taller, which should be obvious, but still came as a surprise. His hair was a fraction longer, and it looked slightly less cared for than it usually did. That made sense too. His eyes were the same. Utterly the same. Blue and somehow hot. Near chose to ignore the other features for now, the ones which had changed since last time, and focus on Mello's eyes. Mello stared back at him with some sort of apathy. There was no urgency in whatever he had come here for. But then there was only one thing of any intrinsic value in the room, and he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Mello gently closed the door behind him, and it offered a very faint click as if to say it was alright to talk.

"Hello Near," Mello said in a quiet, neutral tone. He was not going to give anything away, it seemed. Near decided to play the game too.

"Mello," he offered. "It has been a while. How old are you now..?"

"You ask as if you don't know." Mello smiled coolly as he spoke. "Eighteen. You know I'm eighteen, don't you?" Near's lip twitched in annoyance. Of course he knew. He knew everything there was to be known about that sort of thing. He changed the subject.

"Why did you come here?" It was a fair question, this was something he didn't know, but it still seemed to bother Mello that he had asked. He scowled for a second.

"I came to see how you were doing. If your little games were working." His eyes flickered over Near; once up and down and up again. "You look exactly the same."

"It's only been three years." He emphasized 'only'. Mello should be reminded that they could very well have been in contact for those three years if it hadn't been for him. It was his fault that this meeting was so overdue.

"Of course," Mello muttered, furrowing his brow. He gazed blankly for a moment then, in a single, swift movement, was on his knees; at eye level with Near. Near froze; not sure where this was going. "You could have asked again, you know."

"What..?" Near asked, rattled. Mello smiled, happy to have trapped the boy in a corner. He was pleased to see that his words had caused Near's eyes to grow wide with surprise; displaying much more emotion than he usually let them.

"I said; you could have asked again. You said it, once, that we could work together. You never brought it up again." Near found himself feeling claustrophobic, which only seemed to give Mello even more delight in the torture. "If it's anyone's fault, it's yours." He smiled slyly with the last word. He had him. It took Near a moment to gather his thoughts and answer.

"But… you didn't want to. Why bother asking again? Would you have said yes..?" Mello rested a hand on Near's shoulder and moved his mouth to the boy's ear. He breathed softly, making Near's stomach flutter a little. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"I'm not telling," Mello whispered. Near swallowed, finding that breathing had suddenly become tricky. Mello's lips hovered there for several seconds before he drew back with a slight smile. Still, he kept his face uncomfortably close to Near's, but refused to say another word. Realising that if he wanted to rearrange this situation, he would have to speak, Near tried to find something clever to say.

"And what would have happened if you had said yes?" he whispered, wanting quite madly for Mello to resist his question and just leave without any more beautiful torture. He was not so lucky.

"I can show you that." Mello moved his face closer once again, but this time so that his lips were allowed to press gently against Near's forehead. They were cold; it must be a cold night. The breeze was probably of that kind that almost cuts your fingers, and it must have been all over Mello as he'd walked here tonight. Near kept his mind for as long as possible on the night's air and not on what was happening then, but really that wasn't very long at all. All it took was for Mello to move his lips away and then back, to his cheek this time. If they were so cold, then why was he sweating? Mello pulled back and scoffed, smirking.

"You shouldn't freeze up. You were the one who asked Near. You were the one who wanted me to leave in the first place. Are you really trying to tell me you never wanted me to come back..?" He could say it, but it wouldn't be true. Then again, maybe he wouldn't be able to say it even if he wanted to. And Mello would know it was a lie anyway, so what was the point? And now he wasn't even allowed to freeze and pretend he was somewhere else.

"No, I didn't say that," he said quietly. He kept his eyes on the floor, but Mello tilted his head up so that Near was forced to look at him. He did not look away. Mello let Near's face go, but he kept the eye contact. There was no point in looking off again, Near knew, as he'd just be jerked back into this position. A frown had formed on Mello's face.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked eventually, catching Near out. He didn't know what Mello meant. Was he talking about the way he gazed off into space given the chance? He couldn't find a way to ask the question without sounding stupid. Mello let him off the hook by explaining it himself. "Why are you pretending I'm not here?" That just made things even more confusing. But he got it in the end; and Mello was right. Near was trying desperately to ignore him, despite the fact that he was right there in front of him. Despite the fact that he'd thought about what it would be like if he came back solidly for three years.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this." Mello smiled on one side of his face, happy to hear him say it himself. He reached out a hand and idly stroked a lock of Near's hair with two of his fingers.

"You're right about that." He leaned across and brushed his nose against Near's gently. "But I came prepared for the worst." He waited until he felt it had sunk in. "Close your eyes, Near," he muttered. Near obliged, happy for a chance to weaken the tension in the air. Mello held it for a second, then pressed forward and met their lips. Near kept his eyes shut, but drew backwards and away. Mello frowned to himself. He put his hands delicately on the sides of Near's face. Near instinctively tried to resist, but gave up almost at once. He waited. After a second or two of anticipation, Mello once again brought the two of them into a kiss. Near stopped himself from freezing up this time, and allowed Mello to run his tongue along his teeth. The kiss carried on for several moments before Mello broke it off and removed his hands from Near's face. Realising that nothing else was happening, Near opened his eyes.

Mello sat across from him with a blank expression. Near noticed that instead of sitting, he was kneeling. His hands were hanging lifelessly by his side. Near wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he couldn't seem to bear to end the moment.

"Is that better?" Mello asked coolly. The question went over Near's head. He had to wait and check he'd heard it right. When he was sure he had, he asked.

"Is what better?" Mello smiled slyly again. He fell forward so that he was resting on half his legs only, and so that there was an inch between their faces.

"You said you aren't good at this. But do you feel better now..?" Near's lip twitched. Slowly, a smile to match Mello's crept onto his face. He nodded. "Good," Mello purred. "Then close your eyes again." He did as he was told and as he did so he felt Mello wrap his arms around his shoulders. For what seemed like a long time he only felt that and Mello's breath on his face. He was tempted to open his eyes and see what was going on, but you can't see what people are thinking so it would be useless. He waited. Mello carefully removed his arms and Near heard him fall backwards. Again, he was tempted. He did not open his eyes.

"You'd better not open them; you just have to wait a second," Mello muttered, as if he knew what he was thinking. He might well. Near listened instead; trying to pick up any clues in the sounds Mello made. He should have known that he would be unable to. Mello made very little noise, and the only sound Near recognised was a soft thunk as something light hit the floor. Before he knew it, Mello was back again an inch from his face.

"Open them now." Near opened his eyes and realised that the soft thud had been Mello's jacket. Now that it had been removed, and Mello was left with the leather tank top underneath, he could make out all the muscles in his arms. Mello ran a finger along Near's jaw line causing him to shiver. "Alright," he whispered. "Now it's time."

"Time for what?" He couldn't help himself; the question just slipped out. Mello did not answer him. He got silently to his feet and held out a hand to help Near do the same. Near hesitated, then took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet. He noticed with regret that Mello was a full two inches taller than him. It didn't feel like a good time to have to be the one staring upwards. Mello allowed a smile to play on his lips as he drew the same conclusion.

"Follow my lead, alright..?" Near nodded, but he was pretty sure that he'd hit himself for it later. Before he realised what he was doing, Mello had reached a hand underneath his legs and hauled him up into his arms. He squeaked, which made Mello snigger. Near stared with questioning eyes up at his captor, who glanced back at him with mild amusement. He took several steps forward and then dropped Near without the utmost of care onto the bed in the room. Near immediately sat up. Mello fell down next to him, his feet planted on the floor.

"What are you going to do Mello?" Near asked quietly. He didn't like being kept in the dark, even though he was aware of all the possible answers to his question. Mello stared into space, still smiling, which bothered Near.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." He paused momentarily. "I could just leave, right now. How about that..?"

"No, don't do that." He had answered far too quickly and it was going to cost him. Mello grinned, his eyes narrowing as he did so; a sign that he had got the answer he wanted. Near gulped. He shouldn't have done that.

"Then I won't," Mello whispered. He refused to drop the smirk. He pulled his feet off the floor and was quickly on all fours in front of Near, who drew back automatically. He was afraid; even if it was the good kind of fear. Mello crept forward until he had forced Near up awkwardly against the headboard. Again, their faces were just a fraction apart. Near noticed that Mello's breathing was heavier and also, with surprise, that his was too. Mello had noticed as well and, like a predator cornering a rabbit, seemed to enjoy being able to wield that power. He curled a stray lock of Near's hair behind his ear absent-mindedly and the boy's heart rate increased ever more.

"You're going to need to stop that, Near." Near wondered for a second what he was talking about, then realised that he'd pulled his knees up to his chest in a subconscious attempt to keep the predator at bay. As slowly as he could manage, he released his knees and let his legs stretch out. Mello, annoyed by the slowness of the progress, helped him loosen his shoulders. Near did not realise quite what was happening until he noticed that his perspective had changed. And then he realised that his head was no longer against the wall but placed comfortably onto the pillow, his knees were not biting into his chest but his legs were lying flat on the bed and, of course, Mello was perched above him, smiling. He also noticed that Mello had his arms pinned at his sides. If he had wanted to escape, which seemed like an awful lot of effort anyway, he would not be able to. The concept was fairly exhilarating even if, he knew, he should be frightened. Or worried at the very least.

Mello finally let the victorious grin go; replacing it with a softer, almost endeared smile. He leaned inwards and planted a kiss just left of Near's mouth. Then another on his jaw line. And one on his neck. Near's eyelids fluttered and he wondered if he would be told once more to close his eyes.

Mello released his hold on Near's arms, causing himself to drop down and rest on top of the boy. For some reason, he found that more restricting than having his arms pinned. With his now free hands, Mello gently undid the top button of Near's shirt. Near let out a tiny gasp before he could help himself. Mello stopped and glanced up at him with a frown on his face, worried that he was going too far. Near blinked once, his eyes gazing at the ceiling. Eventually he managed to look at Mello, and when he did Mello nodded once. He brought his attention to the second button and took the same care in releasing that one. And the third one too. Then he paused. With two fingers and his thumb, he pushed back the free section of fabric and looked at the skin he had revealed. Swiftly he kissed that too. And then he finished the last of the buttons. Near bit down on his lip, unwilling to let any more unconscious noises escape. Mello delicately tugged at the shirt, and Near pulled himself up to help it off. When it was he let himself fall back down again. Mello tossed the shirt with little consideration now onto the floor, with his jacket. Near threw a glance at them both before returning his gaze to the boy balancing on top of him.

Mello reached up and tucked his hair behind his ears. His mouth remained slightly open. His eyes ran the course of Near's body over and over again, but he didn't do or say anything. Near wondered if it was over, if he was going to leave now. But if he was, then why didn't he just go?

Suddenly, and without warning, Mello kissed him again. It was different this time; harder, practically rushed. Hurriedly Mello pressed his lips against random patches of Near's bare skin; no pattern, just very fast. Once or twice, Near was tempted to cry out as Mello moved too fiercely over his face and chest. Finally, he forced himself to push him away. Mello stared blankly at him.

"What are you doing?" Near asked, shocked by the sudden change in behaviour. Mello seemed to realise, as his smile twitched. Before he answered, he pressed Near back down onto the bed and resumed his perch on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry." He made sure it was barely audible. Near still heard it though, and he frowned.

"What..?" Mello ignored him. Near got the impression he wouldn't get any more answers tonight. He was even more sure when Mello began once more, gentler this time, kissing him wherever he saw fit. After a minute or so, Mello briefly leaned back to give himself room to remove his own top. Near closed his eyes after that. He didn't see why he should look anymore; there wasn't that much on view in the growing darkness. There was one more brief pause when Mello fumbled with their clothes. Near opened his eyes for a second then, as Mello pressed uncomfortably against his hip. He made himself keep them shut for the rest of the night. He certainly didn't need them open.

When the darkness had evaporated in the morning, he opened them again. There was a whole second before his memory returned. It felt like a dream. He realised with mild annoyance that it probably had been, as he scanned the room for signs it was real. Mello was not there. His clothes were not there. And Near noticed that he himself was fully dressed which he certainly hadn't been. A dream. A realistic but definitely not real dream. He cursed himself under his breath for thinking for a second that it had been anything but. As he rolled over in his bed, he felt a wave of pain. And then a queasy sort of feeling as he noticed that he was wearing his shirt inside out. But it was a dream. It was most definitely a dream. He hoped.


End file.
